


The Wolf and Bunny

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: Not sure how to really make a summary of this one because I'm deciding if I should end it Donner or later right now. So basically the man, who's unnamed is stuck in a max security prison, and was under the watch if a corrupt warden who tortured him for information.





	The Wolf and Bunny

When you're locked up you sleep whenever you can. Wherever you can. However you can. That includes being chained to a steel chair in the middle of a dark room underground. He was a poor boy from the slums, and now he was trapped in the highest security prison the government has. His head snaps up as the door behind him opened. A soft commanding voice told the guards to leave him alone. A small bunny walked around the room in front of him about 5 feet away. "I'm sorry about what my guards did to you. Would you like to see yourself properly?" she asked with a nice tone of voice holding a mirror behind her back. He sat silently for a few seconds before nodding. She slowly held up the mirror, and through his one open eye he saw his face for the first time in months. It didn't look as bad as he thought it would. He had a few deep cuts that were just now healing, his right eye was swollen shut, and he had an explosive collar on but that didn't scare him. The bunny slowly lowers the mirror so he can get a good look at the rest of his body, from the obviously broken bones to the brands, but through the whole time he's been there he didn't break. "you look good for a nearly dead man. I'm going to uncuff you okay? Just lay down on the ground. I'm going to see if I can stop you from getting any more Infections." He felt like he could trust her but still forced himself to not. He didn't get off of the seat when she unlocked the metal bonds, all but the collar. "I'm sorry about the collar. I don't have the key for that. I'm sure you're thinking that I'm playing good cop but I'm not." she sighs "the warden of this prison forged notes allowing her guards to abuse you. She has been arrested and is going to stand trial." He smiles and let south a laugh before speaking. His voice was coarse, rough, and quiet from the lack of use. "yeah. Stand trial in a biased, corrupt court." she put a soft hand on his back and urged him to lay on the ground "look I'm not going to argue with you right now just lay down. I don't want you dying from fever." "why not? You ain't gunna break me. I ain't part of a gang" he grumbles before slowly laying down. "then how have you stayed so strong through all of this? Any normal person would have said anything to get the pain to stop. And the tattoos that you were trying to hide by cutting them off tell a different story." she puts a hand on his forehead before walking over to the door getting a medical kit. He stayed silent as she approached him again and sat next to him gaging his wounds. She gives him an injection before cleaning what open wounds he had. She put an ice pack on his swollen eye and generally went around patching him up. When she was done she put the stuff up in the now half empty medical kit "just rest here and we will get you a proper cell. It sounds bad but you're going to be better off than most here. As you did get abused, and you're a prisoner of interest." He seemed unhappy as anyone would be knowing that his captors know he's part of the last bastion of the resistance. He closed his eyes and slept as she walked out. Not too long later he woke up in a different room. A cell. He was in a bed" what the hell..?" he looks around the large room. It was amazing. It had a proper bed, books, a desk, lights. He was in prisoners heaven. None of this mattered to him. In his mind he would be dead before long anyway. He heard someone unlocking the door to his cell and when it opened it was the same bunny from before. "I see you're up. How are you feeling?" she asked walking in the door locking behind her. She held a key. "I'm fine. You know i ain't tellin you nothing." she shook her head "look. Sit down with your back to me and don't move." He sits down what else does he have to loose other than his life. She walked up behind him and unlocked the collar on his neck before pulling it off. "these are illegal. You never should have been fitted with one." He pulled away from her the moment it was away from his neck. He picked dup the chair and holds it up so she has to stay back "let me go." the bunny gives him an annoyed look "I can't just do that." He backs up into the door and pressed his back against it. The moment he touched it electricity surged through his body causing him to spasm and drop the chair. He cried out in pain before falling off of the door and dragged to the bed by the bunny. "you damn idiot." He woke up again later this time with a plate of food sitting on his desk. It was still warm and the aroma almost forced him to it with no regard for his own safety. It was real food, real God damn food. It tasted better than life itself when he ate it and it showed. When he finished the plate he was full. The bunny was let in again and held her hand up for him to calm down. "I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk. Okay?" he slowly sits back down and finishes off the last tiny scraps of food that he could have. "fine." He growled at her softly. "don't lie. What was your position in the rebel cause?" he shook his head no "I ain't telling you nothing bout that." she frowns slightly "im trying to help you. You give me information I can make your life easier. Because right now your life is over. You're never getting out. You don't know what time it is, it could easily be night. My point is you don't know where you are. You don't know what is going on. You don't know what year it is. And I'm trying to help you. But I need something to go on." He sits there silently for a few moments "no." He says forcefully at the annoyance at the bunny. She sighs and walks back to the door "I'll leave you to think on that." she says in a much darker tone than before. She knew he would be a tough nut to crack but wouldn't stop trying.


End file.
